My Hips Don´t Lie
What a big change of career I´ve made Time to take a new path after serving for years in the force I didn´t expect belly dancing to become my passion But here we are, it is now my official profession I get good exercise and provide good entertainment for the city I feel like a real woman when they praise my talent and beauty My performances sell just as well as a Gazelle concert The sheik of Sahara Square always lets me dance in his court Tonight, I´m dancing in the palace before crowned heads A tiger ruler from the nearby jungle kingdom is visiting his friends No more in my ZPD vest, I´m now sporting a red silk bra so sparkly With a golden belt and harem pants that are transparent and billowy A feathered headdress on me and holding a tambourine They now will see why I´m the queen of belly dance The tiger and the sheik are impressed by their entertainer But one guest enjoys it even more, and that is my fox lover My dear Nick, you´ve always loved and supported my career choice To me, you´re the best part of any audience I could have Sitting with the guests, you enjoy the dinner and watch the show It feels liberating when I let my movements flow Doing hip bumps and bobbing my navel a bit And you especially like when I sway my butt The music is just as dynamic as my paw movements I wink at you as I can feel the energy in my thighs You tell the guest that you´re my boyfriend, smiling proudly The tiger says that of all the males in the city, you´re the most lucky The dance comes to an end, I get praise and applause If even royals are impressed, then it was really worthwhile With fruit and wine, we spend some time feasting with the crowned heads But eventually Nick and me retreat to the guest quarters We sleep there every time I perform at the palace So often that it´s almost like a summer home to me Once again, you pat me and tell me I did a great job Calling me your very own Ara-Bunny heartthrob I love the warm feeling when you stroke my bare back If you want me to dance just for you, you don´t even need to ask Lying on the pillows, we see the beautiful night sky outside You compare my eyes to the stars there like the romantic you are My fox helps me get comfortable while teasing me with his tail You´ll always have a place in the heart of this dancing girl To me, you are way more special than any royalty I blush as you kiss my belly button softly Feeling sleepy and cozy, we start cuddling and spooning You matter to me much more than my career, my Nick darling I love that I can dance into your heart with such ease Not going to brag, but my hips don´t lie. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Oneshots